Reaching for the Stars
by sandypenguin6
Summary: A collection of Adashi oneshots following their relationship. Cover art by kiilea on tumblr.
1. Simpler Times

"Ready?" Shiro adjusts his cadet's uniform in the mirror and turns to his roommate.

"As I'll ever be." The telltale sigh comes from Adam, nervously wringing his hands.

"Hey, calm down. Everything's gonna be good." Shiro offers a smile to calm his best friend.

"Well that's what I know you always say, but it's not everyday you take your term final flight test." Adam responds, slumping back onto his bed.

"But we've done term tests before. And aced them all. No one's a better team than you and me." Shiro smirks down at Adam, knowing what a small stroke to his ego can do for his confidence.

"I know you're right, Takashi." Adam looks up at Shiro, taking off his glasses and fiddling with them instead of his hands. "I just can't help but think about everything that could go wrong." He bites his lip nervously.

Shiro sighs and sits on the edge of Adam's bed, pulling him up by his wrists. "Look at me, okay?" Adam readjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose before looking into Shiro's eyes, unconsciously shifting closer as he does.

"Adam, you're one of the best pilots I know. You're talented, level-headed... you have everything there to be a success. But if you ever get nervous, just look at me, like this. I won't let you fail. I promise." Shiro states, placing his hands on Adam's shoulders.

"Takashi..." Adam murmurs, his eyes going wide for a moment before looking down at his lap, his cheeks slightly pink. "I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you."

"Well you're nice to me, and you don't get mad when I snore too loudly." Shiro chuckles. "But seriously, you're an amazing person, Adam. Don't sell youself short like that."

The way Adam smiles softly up at Shiro, a gentle expression on his face, has Shiro clearing his throat and shifting away from him a bit. "And haven't I always told you to call me Shiro. Everyone else does." Shiro grins.

"But I like your first name. I think it sounds really nice." Adam grins back, knowing how this conversation always ends.

"Okay, have it your way." Shiro shrugs, standing up from Adam's bed and helping him up. "Ready to set another record?" he asks.

"...bring it on." Adam nods, a determined expression dancing behind his eyes.

* * *

Adam feels his fingers shaking. The protocol... he knows the protocol... but then why weren't his hands moving, doing what he knows he needs to do.

"Adam."

His own name. That voice.

He looks over at the captain's seat in the simulator. Takashi's eyes boring into his, but they were soft, comforting. He said he'd be there. He won't let him fail.

Adam feels his thoughts slow down and his senses focus better. He engages the flight protocol correctly.

Why did Takashi always have to smile like _that_?

* * *

"We did it!" Shiro grins and gives Adam a high five as they exit the simulator.

"Yeah! I almost didn't remember to disengage the thrusters for landing." Adam giggles.

"But you did. Didn't I say you were a great pilot?" Shiro smiles and rests a hand on Adam's shoulder, stepping closer to him.

"I never should have doubted you, Takashi..." Adam replies, smiling back and daring to reach up and rest his hand on top of Shiro's.

"... Cadets." Their commanding officer stands in front of them.

"Oh! Uh, sir!" Adam and Shiro nearly jump five feet apart and straighten their posture.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to congratulate you two. Top notch work today, really." He gives them a rare smile. "I see a lot of greatness in your future."

"Th-thank you, sir," Adam stammers, unable to help but look at Shiro, who attempts to hold back a wide grin.

"Yes, thank you, sir." Shiro nods.

"Well... as you were." Their commander smiles a bit at them before turning and walking away.

Once he's out of earshot, Adam and Shiro cheer and immediately wrap their arms around each other. After their cheerful laughter dies down, the hug lingers a bit, the two of them pulling away slowly, their eyes locked on each other's.

They just as quickly pull away, however, their faces both turning bright red.

"Well... at least we know we did well." Shiro points out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Good to know." Adam nods, his gaze falling to the floor.

"So... do you want to celebrate tonight?" Shiro asks, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"The usual?" Adam asks, smirking up at Shiro.

Shiro smirks back.

* * *

After the lights go out for curfew, Shiro and Adam sneak out of their room, stifling giggles as they creep down the dark hallways. They eventually make it out onto the roof, letting their feet hang off the edge as they sit and watch the night sky.

"Wow, it's really clear tonight." Adam points out, gazing up at the stars in awe. Shiro notices how the starlight reflects against his glasses and his dark eyes.

"Yeah... the stars are really visible." Shiro nods, not looking away from Adam's face. He looks so much more relaxed and peaceful up here. No responsibilities, no pretenses, just Adam. That's who Shiro cared about the most.

"So... can you show me more constellations?" Shiro asks.

"Of course." Adam beams. His happiness is infectious to Shiro. "I do have the most memorized out of anyone in our year." Adam grins proudly.

As Adam points out the constellations in the night sky, Shiro shifts closer until they're side by side, looking up at where Adam points.

"I could listen to you talk about constellations all day. I can tell they really interest you." Shiro smiles softly, resting his chin in his hand as he watches Adam.

Adam is grateful that it's dark out so Shiro won't see him blush. "Well I could say the same thing about you and piloting," he mumbles. "Even though I'm in the pilot program too, I can see no one wants to pilot more than you."

Shiro sighs and leans back against his hands, looking up at the stars. "I don't know why, but I've always wanted to explore the universe. To go the farthest humanity can go. To be on the forefront of exploration. That's my dream."

Adam's eyes grow wide during Shiro's speech. Watching him speak so openly about his dreams inspires him so much. Being with him makes life seem just a bit more exciting; the impossible a little more possible. His stomach squirms nervously as Shiro looks back at him.

"So... what's your dream?" Shiro asks, slowly placing his hand on top of Adam's.

"I... I'm not sure."

 _I want to be with you, to help you achieve your dream. If anyone deserves it, it's you, Takashi. And I want to be with you every step of the way._

But... he can't quite tell him just yet.


	2. Missing

Adam couldn't sleep.

That's usually how it started. Tossing, turning, staring at the ceiling. Funny how no matter how long they're gone, you can never get used to a bed without them.

Adam groans and sits up, running a hand down his face. His skin feels clammy.

Shivering slightly, he stands up to put on a sweater. Not his own. It's still a little big on Adam, even though he's grown some in the past year.

He quietly opens the door, padding down the hallway as silently as possible. He realizes he doesn't need to be so sneaky anymore, since now he's a teacher at the garrison. Oh well, old habits die hard.

Adam usually comes back here when he can't sleep, or he's not feeling well, or he just misses him. That last one happens most often, since there isn't a day that goes by where he doesn't miss him.

The room isn't that far from his new quarters. The only difference is that his is a bit smaller, since the original was made to house two people. No one else has needed that much space, so the room remains empty and the biometrics unchanged. Adam quickly unlocks the door with a scan of his fingerprint and shuffles inside.

"cold..." he mutters, turning up the heat on the thermostat. "almost like he never left." He chuckles bitterly. He'd always kept the temperature unbearably low, much to Adam's discomfort.

Strange how Adam comes here, and yet tries not to think about him. Maybe a coping mechanism? Easing himself into the pain of reality.

He sighs and makes his way to the bedroom, a thick layer of dust covering everything except the bedsheets, since Adam would sometimes sleep here.

"he always liked the right side," Adam reminds himself, climbing into the left side of the bed. As if he needed reminding. As if he didn't remember those things every day.

"he'll be back." Adam nods to himself, staring at the ceiling. "then when he gets here I can tell him I was wrong to give him that ultimatum... I want to support him, even if that means barely seeing him for his remaining years. Y-yeah, I'll tell him that when he gets here."

The tears start coming now. He'd thought he'd cried all the tears he could in the past year, but apparently he'd never run out. They just kept coming.

Adam rolls onto his stomach, onto the other side of the bed, finally letting himself remember.

 _Missing: Presumed Dead._

Even the pillow doesn't smell like him anymore.

"Takashi... won't you come home?"


End file.
